The Rare Blossom
by Starsilla
Summary: Finally, our heroine is back home. Mulan finally thinks she going to get some peace until her relatives visit with her cousin rival trying to ruin her image. Then Shang arrives to stay for no reason...or is there? It's a mystery that Mulan has to solve. But how can she shape up to be a bride and solve a village mystery at the same time? Honor or Love? She has to choose only one.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rare Blossom**

"I run away from home only to come back after saving China, and this is what I get?" The heroine pulled a lock of her hair out of frustration, "Are you punishing me? If you are, can you being less harsh about it?"

"Mulan! That is no way to speak about family!"Fa Li scolded.

"She's not family," Mulan snapped, "she's a demon-like creature. We just haven't figured out her species yet."

"Fa Mulan, you better behave when they arrive." Li told her, "I promised my brother that I would be in good favor with his wife. He doesn't like drama but lately, it's been hard to please her and you joining the army didn't help."

"Well at least we know why her daughter's such a-"

"Mulan!"

Mulan's brows furrowed more, "Brat isn't a part of the colorful language, Mother."

Li began walking towards the door of Mulan's room. "When they arrive you will be polite, calm, and graceful like you should be. Do _not_ act tomboyish. End of the discussion." Li slammed the door. Mulan climbed onto her bed. She pulled her knees up to her face and buried her face in them.

"That wasn't even a discussion," Mulan murmured, "That was just a bunch orders and expectations of what I'm supposed to be."

* * *

"Recite the key qualities of the average Chinese girl," The lithe girl told herself while making a short ponytail out of her hair, "Quiet and demure ... graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised, and punctual. Recite the key qualities of Mulan…a mess." Mulan's hair failed to stay in its position, causing it to fall back down.

The she heard a familiar voice, "Look at my baby all depressed." She could feel his claws on her shoulder along with hearing a chirp of a cricket.

"I'm not depressed. Mushu, I'm upset."

"Well you're sad in some way."

"How can I be happy when a certain demon-like creature is coming over?"

"Who?" Suddenly, Mulan heard someone trying to open the door. Without thinking, she threw Mushu out the window.

"Ah!" She heard an ear-piercing shriek, "A snake!" Mulan smirked. Maybe her cousin's presence would trigger some comic relief.

"Mulan, are you done yet?" Her grandmother said, "The family's already here and Luli's screaming about a snake in her clothes." Mulan suppressed her smirk and turned to her grandmother.

"Grandmother, I'm having a hard thing doing my hair."

"Wu Luli."

"Fa Mulan." There was silence and tension in the air. No one bothered to say a word for awhile. Fa Li, desperate to get rid of the tension, almost said a word but as predicted her sister-in law beat her to it.

"Where is your husband-to-be, Mulan? I would like to see him…of course; we haven't exactly gotten a wedding invitation in the mail yet."

"Uh, Aunt Meifen, I haven't exactly-"

"He's not here at the moment," Fa Li cut in. Grandmother Fa mouthed 'Who's _he_?' to Mulan. In response Mulan raised an eyebrow at her mother, but her mother continued.

"He's an officer of the Imperial Army," Li continued. "He came over for dinner after Mulan came home."

Her daughter cleared her throat, "Excuse me Mother, but I don't think we want to keep our beloved guests waiting. Let's invite them inside before it gets chilly."

"Thank you Mulan for being considerate," Aunt Bolin, "but you better watch your timing. Let's just hope your fiancée doesn't mind it." Mulan bit back a comment that almost rolled off her tongue.

* * *

Thunder and lightning collided again as the rain poured down harder. Mulan couldn't help but stay awake every night. Memories and gruesome images she'd rather forget entered her mind every time. Sometimes when she did shut her eyes the nightmares would come, but no matter hard she tried her eyes wouldn't open up until a few hours later. Tonight was one of those nights and it had almost traumatized her. After succeeding in opening her eyes, Mulan had hurried to the living room and lit a few candles to light up the room. Curling herself in a ball on the floor, Mulan tried to soothe herself and took deep breaths. It wasn't long till she heard a knock on the door.

Who would be out in this weather? Mulan tugged onto her robe, making sure she would be warm enough to face the cold, windy weather.

"Shang?" She asked as she opened the door, "What are you doing here? Come in before you get sick." She could tell a look of concern spread across her face.

"Thank you Honorable Fa Mulan," He said as stepped in, not before removing his muddy shoes. They both bowed to each other. Mulan frowned a bit at his words. Formality was what she would have to speak to him with. This also made her remember that he probably spoke to her this way because it was proper or because of her higher status.

Her hand surprised him as she placed it on his forehead. "You're freezing and hot at the same time," Mulan said as she moved on to his hands, "I'll make some hot tea for the both of us. It's been a rough night." Shang only responded by nodding, though Mulan was happy she received some type of reply she was still communicated to with silence.

Mulan returned with the tea quickly as possible. After silently praying, Shang began to take sips of his tea while Mulan stared at its vapor. Her almond eyes slowly met his gold helmet. "So you're just going to enter my house with no explanation?" She could hear Shang trying to finish his cup of tea faster. In fact, she noticed how he never put it down. It was to probably to avoid speaking. Mulan leaned over and twirled the red material, on top of his helmet, around her small finger. He had stopped drinking by now and cleared his throat. Mulan leaned back into her place, "I see you've been promoted."

"Yes!" He blurted out. Shang seemed to hold pride in his eyes along with his lopsided smile. He cleared his throat again and calmed down, "Yes, I've been promoted to General which leads me to…I think someone is watching us." Shang leaned his head to get a better view. Mulan turned around to see the figure.

"Cousin Luli," Mulan scolded, "eavesdropping is not your hobby." The feminine figure moved into the light to reveal herself. Mulan was actually relieved that Shang had caught her cousin. She was about to ask him a private and personal favor.

"I apologize," Luli told them, "I just wanted to see who this stranger was."

"Ah yes," The heroine said with a bit of regret in her voice, "I forgot to introduce you. Wu Luli meet General Li Shang, General Li Shang meet Wu Luli."

Shang stood up and bowed, "Nice to meet you, Wu Luli."

"Same to you, General," Luli walked a little closer and bowed also. "I assume you're Mulan's fiancée."

"Fiancée?" He asked.

Mulan's eyes widened and blurted out, "Yes! My admirable fiancée is this General." She went over to him and hugged his arm tightly.

"Uh…" was his only reply.

"Yes, yes I know…you're tired." She continued, "Go to rest in the guest room." Shang eyed Mulan, questionably before heading to the guest room.

"Such a handsome man," Luli said. "How'd you get him?" Mulan fought the urge to glare and retort.

"When you marry an Imperial officer, inform me."

"Oh I will," The girl replied, "I plan to marry Li Shang."

"Excuse me?" Mulan snapped, "You're not at the marrying age."

"But it's just a short amount of time until I turn 16," She said, smirking. "I heard his father had a few wives so there's a possibility that he would like to too. You may be planning to marry him, but I'll make sure that I'll be his first wife." Luli left the room, leaving Mulan in anger and frustration.

"Not if I'm Lady Li first."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rare Blossom**

For some unknown reason when Fa Zhou saw Li Shang sleeping in the guest room, he had no questions and didn't look surprised. This was odd to Mulan.

Dinner time had arrived and two sides of the table had split up. The adult/elderly side and the youth side. The adult side was filled with laughter and chatter but on the other side it was filled with awkward silences. No one even took a bite of their meal except the little boy who had finished. Mulan's male cousin, Enlai, took note in what everyone was doing. Shang tugged on his village robe, Mulan played with her hair, and Luli tried little efforts to make herself more beautiful. He shook his head and sighed. Finally, Enlai broke the silence.

"General Li, Cousin Mulan, will you please show me some fighting techniques?" He asked.

"Of course, Enlai." Mulan accepted as she smiled.

Shang said, "Yes, it would be nice to meet 'Ping' again." Mulan and Shang chuckled. Luli just bit her lip in envy.

"And will you gamble with me tonight, Mulan?" Enlai asked, "We always did gamble late at night every time my family visited." The 17 year old widened her eyes and blushed in embarrasment.

"Silly Enlai, you know I don't gamble." Mulan lied, "You must be thinking of Grandma."

"No, I have-"

"Enlai! I think it's time for bed."

"But I'm not-" Mulan stood rushed to the other side of their side of the table and picked her 6 year old cousin up.

"Shush, Enlai, I know you're tired." Mulan turned to Shang, "I'll clean up after I put him to bed." She rushed to the bedroom without waiting for a reply. As she got to the bedroom, she set Enlai down on the bed."

"Enlai…you know I love you right?" Mulan said sweetly at first. She changed her tone, "Why are you turning into the male version of your sister? Trying to embarrass me and all?"

"Oh, cousin, you are indeed blind." Mulan rolled her eyes playfully. "You and the General do make quite a couple. It would be nice to have another General in the family anyway but he keeps so many secrets. Secrets that _I_ know." Mulan jumped a bit.

"Enlai, spill it."

"Will you gamble with me?"

Sighing, she choose to play his game. "Yes." She said firmly, "Now spill."

"I'll share little information with you first." He said, "If you win the gamble, I spill the rest. If you don't, you'll have to find out by yourself…which is impossible." Mulan nodded, making a deal with her mischievous cousin. It wasn't safe to make deals with him but it was so tempting.

"Shang is only here for one reason: to protect the village." Enlai began, "There's something going around the village. It's so dangerous that several soldiers have been brought here to check it."

'Oh…so he wasn't here for me.' Mulan thought disappointedly, 'Stupid Mulan! Why would a General be here for a _village_ girl?'

"Tell me more! Why does the village need to be protected?" She asked curious, "What's so dangerous? It must be really serious for soldiers to come here." Then Mulan realized something. "Wait a minute, why do I need you? Gossip is _everywhere_ in this little village. I'll just get it from the best sources." Enlai shook his head.

"Cousin Mulan, are you deaf too?" He asked, "I said it would be impossible without me."

"Why?" The heroine asked, "What makes _you_ so special?"

"I'm male." Enlai simply answered, "Only the males of the village are supposed to know this. It's required to be kept from females." He didn't need Mulan to ask why by looking at the angry expression on her face, "You know men these days. They're always thinking that females need to be protected."

"But females should be able _to protect_ not _be protected_!" Mulan said, raising her voice a little.

"It's partly not the men's fault though," He stopped her before she could raise her voice any higher. "Women _do _allow the men to pick their character. But sexism isn't the point. It's about the village mystery."

"Tell me more," She pleaded. Enlai yawned.

"Aren't you concerned that your father and the General know this and they didn't have the guts to tell you?" Mulan became mixed with emotions: anger, sadness, and confusion. Enlai pretended to fall asleep. Mulan was about to ask another question until Enlai spoke again.

"And that the adults probably all went to another room to talk? Which leaves General Li to be all alone with…" Enlai smirked as he heard the rushing footsteps of his cousin go by.

* * *

"Mulan! Be careful!" Shang scolded as she ran into him, "So I've learned what's going on here. Perhaps I shouldn't have visited the last time." At first Mulan was about to brush him off, but she didn't want him to know why she was angry.

"I'm sorry," Mulan said, confused. "You've learned about what?"

"About your mother's…little story."

"I apologize for that," Mulan told him, "she just wanted to impress my aunt and…it's too much of a long story. So will you please go along with it for the time you're here…please? I would appreciate it."

"I was just wondering why she chose me…there's must be numerous suitors asking for your hand."

"It's probably because of my status that it's such a long wait," Mulan murmured. She didn't want to continue this conversation. It was filled with awkward tension and silences. "It's not easy to marry a girl whose honor is the same as the princess of China. Well goodnight Li Shang."

* * *

She had to figure what was going on in the village. If it was something dangerous, it wasn't smart to not tell the women about it. After all, it does affect everyone in the village. After she was sure everyone was asleep, Mulan put on some male clothes her three friends gave her as a joke for her birthday. She couldn't be running around in a skirt. It was too hard to get anywhere when you're running around in a skirt. She also put on a dark green cloak.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," Mulan whispered to herself, hesitantly. "But it isn't a good idea to keep things from me." The lithe girl sneaked out of the house successfully.

* * *

Once she got to town, everything was too quiet, too still, and so eerie. Mulan looked around to see if anyone was there.

"You!" A elderly voice hissed loud enough for her to hear. Mulan jumped a bit and found an old man sitting in a corner. "What are you doing here at this time of night?" Mulan bowed to him and guessed he had a bad back since he didn't bow back.

"I should ask you the same, sir." She replied, deepening her voice. Why was he sitting on a bar stool in the corner so late at night?

"Remember the meeting we had in the secret location?" He reminded, "I have the shift for watching out for that dishonorable bastard."

"You? But you're only a poor, old man." Mulan reasoned, "It's too dangerous for you."

"I have to do what's right for my-" The patient woman stopped him as he was raising his voice.

"Lower your voice. I am new to this town," She lied as she lowered her own voice. "I'm traveling to visit a relative. I'll be staying here for a while so I want to know what's troubling the village."

"A criminal has been stealing goods and killed several women."

"What? Why?" Mulan asked.

"We don't know." He replied, "But we know he's trying to target someone but we don't know who."

"Who do you think he's trying to the target?"

"A woman," the old man said. "Must be that unique to go kill innocent women to find her. He must've heard of her but not seen her." Mulan's heart skipped a beat.

'It must be the Chinese _heroine_.' She thought, 'Maybe he's going after me. But I shouldn't say anything yet. Some men are idiots that they don't think about the variety of suspects soon enough.'

"My shift was over awhile ago but one of the men is late," the elderly man said, disgusted. "He's probably a scared bastard."

"You go home," Mulan offered. "I'll keep watch until he arrives."

"Thank you, you kind soul." He thanked, "Farewell…Fa Mulan." The heroine froze. This old man was surely wiser than she thought. "How could you have fooled anyone for that long in _that_ voice and movement? Some people are just too distracted."

"Wha-what's your name?" She asked in her normal voice.

"Just call me…Grandfather."

"Pardon?" Mulan asked confused.

"Grandfather…it's what everyone calls me." He explained, "I'm the village's oldest and wisest."

"I see." Mulan nodded to show her understanding, "But I-" She turned around as she was about to bow to him, but ended up being puzzled. He was nowhere to be found.

It had been awhile until the next man arrived. He was dressed in a dark red cloak with his hood up like Mulan's. Mulan stood up and they bowed to each other.

"Why are you so late for your post?" Her voice deepened to fit a man's and was filled with anger, "Were you too scared to come early?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked with confusion.

"Your post." She replied, "You were supposed to-"

"Wait a minute, you mean Jianjun didn't come for his post?"

'Jianjun! Wait a minute…Jianjun still lives here? Why that…!' Mulan thought angrily.

"Yes…wait, who are you?" Mulan knew his voice was familiar. Could it be…? The tall man took his hood off of his head.

"General Li Shang of the Imperial Army." She gasped. Mulan knew she recognized his voice.

"Something wrong, sir?" Shang asked, "Who are you to be talking to an officer like that, anyway?" The general reached to pull her hood down but she swatted his hand away.

"I have to go." She replied with her voice trembling.

"What's your name?" He demanded. That question brought back memories of camp.

"Let's just say I'm…someone you'll meet in the future." Mulan said, smiling though he couldn't see her face in the darkness of the cloak, "Someone…special."

"Wha-I…but…" The cloaked girl had confused him. Distracted by figuring out this mysterious figure, Mulan took the chance to flee.

* * *

'Concentrate! He's trying to figure out your every next move.' Mulan reminded herself as her opponent waited for her to let her guard down. She was doing the same. One eye was watching him and the other was watching Enlai taking notes. The scenery was almost fit for a match like this. Calm setting, cool air, and nature-filled surroundings.

"So wait, it's okay to hit a girl?" Enlai asked.

"What? Never!" Mulan said distracted, "But in this match, it's soldier to soldier. I'm the only girl you'll find to have a match with-shit!" She cursed unexpectedly as her body hit the ground. Her forehead was pounding with pain. Her legs were closed, one arm was on her stomach and the other was rubbing her head.

"Fa Mulan! Are you alright?" Shang asked with concern.

"I don't know, General, does it look like I'm alright?" She asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Sorry for _what_ exactly, General Li?" Mulan spat angrily. She was still mad about how he was keeping things from her. She bet that Shang would tell Ping in a heartbeat but not Mulan. It angered her. Did Mulan really have to win over his trust? He also had the nerve to go easy on her because she was a girl. This was not a completely fair match according to her world. Something had to be done. Something like…this! Mulan opened her legs and tripped him causing him to fall on her and accidentally kiss her cheek. Mulan pushed him off and they both faced the opposite way of each other in embarrassment. She pushed her knees up to her chest.

"Sorry…General."

"No, I'm sorry." Both were still unable to face each other.

"Well…" Mulan said still trying to hide her bright and noticeable blush, "I need to get some chores done."

"Of course." Shang said, "I need to get prepared to…to get to the market."

'Shang's like a spider.' She insulted him in her thoughts, 'He can make so many lies in his web until he gets caught in it.' Mulan just sighed irritably and walked inside the house.

"Wait, so you use all those fighting techniques, defeat your opponent, trip him, and kiss him on the cheek?" Enlai asked confused.

"No! You missed the whole point." Shang replied sighing, "Come, let's have a match ourselves…I'll go easy on you since you're a kid."

"Alright," Enlai smirked, "but I'll have you know I'm a quick learner."

* * *

"What were you doing, Mulan?" Fa Li scolded, "I specificially told to act ladylike. That strictly meant no martial arts!"

Mulan frowned and blew a string of hair out of her face. Her mother was becoming more irritable as each day passed. "Would you like me to act like I have no brains too?"

"Mulan!" Fa Li scolded once again, "I don't want to your retorts and-."

"According to the married women of the village, a wife is supposed to keep her husband happy, am I right?"

"Yes but-"

"Didn't you see how happy and please Shang looked when he was getting ready to spar with me?" Mulan smirked.

"I guess…"

"Then what's the problem, Mama?"

"I…I…" Li was getting frustrated, "The problem is that your chores aren't finished, now go!" Mulan happily walked out of the kitchen, knowing she had won the argument.

* * *

Nighttime had struck and Shang, Mulan, and Enlai were all gambling. Enlai had tricked Shang into gambling also when he promised to tell him why Mulan was upset with him.

"Comfortable?" Enali asked, mischievously. The two adults just snuck a glare at him. He smirked in response.

"Cheating little rat," Mulan muttered under her breath. Shang glanced at her, sighing as they were both losing.

"I win," Enlai humbly said, collecting all the money.

"I-what?!" Shang said, dumbfounded that such a little kid beat him. He at least thought he would be able to find some kind of loophole. Mulan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? You didn't see that coming, General?" Mulan sighed, "I'm going to sleep. See you all tomorrow." Once she was out of earshot, the two started talking.

"Get to bed, Enlai, it's late." Shang ordered, grumpily.

"Are you mad because you didn't win?" The boy teased in a baby voice. Shang just groaned, frustrated.

"I didn't say that I would give you hints on why she's upset," Enlai reminded.

"Why is she upset?" Shang turned his full attention on Mulan's cousin.

"Would you like if you were lied to by your…role model?"

"I'm her role model?" Shang asked, smiling a bit.

"Uh…yeah." Enlai lied. The General's smile widened, "Are you getting your hopes up for something, General?"

"What? No," Shang denied, "I just have to get to the town meeting."

"Why do you lie to her?"

"To protect her…what-why am I answering all these nosy questions?" Shang asked himself as he stood up.

"Because…"

"I have no time! I have to get to the meeting." Shang began to rush to his room, "and go to bed!"

"He's gone for now." Enlai said, counting his money. Mulan stepped out of the shadows.

"Thanks Enlai," Mulan said, "I owe you…a lot. But why are helping me even when I lost?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't drop clues and not help you little by little." Mulan smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep, you little gambler…and stop gambling! You're too young." Mulan scolded. Enlai just pushed all his money into a little bag and tied it with rope. He took another look at the heroine and walked to his room. As soon she heard Enlai shut the door, she sighed.

"What am I going to do? Hasn't he seen me protect myself?" Mulan paused as she heard a light knock from her front door. Who would be at the door at this time of night? She got up and opened the door to reveal her old childhood friend, Jianjun. He was handsome, well-built, and had grown a beard. He gave her a smile. She just glared at him and tried to close the door on him but his foot blocked it.

"You dirty pig!" Mulan retorted, "I don't want you in this household!"

"Fa Mulan, is that any way to treat your childhood friend?" Jianjun asked, smiling.

"Some friend," She scoffed, "What kind of friend humiliates their friend by almost drowning her, pretending to be her only friend, and then breaks off all contact with her?"

"When you say it that way, you make it sound like I did something bad." Jianjun smirked, "But doesn't it sound funny when you look back at all the good times we've had?"

"You mean _fake_ times? Doesn't it feel good when I do this?" Mulan asked, punching him in the stomach. He coughed a bit.

"Yes, I like feisty women." Mulan rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Listen, I-" Mulan began but was interrupted.

"Is there a problem here?" Shang asked as he walked towards the two and stood behind Mulan. Mulan turned around. He took a good look at Mulan's friend. "Jianjun? What are you doing here?" By the tone of Shang's voice, he didn't like Jianjun either.

"As a matter of fact, there is nothing wrong." Mulan lied. If Shang was going to lie to her, she might as well do the same to him.

"You know him?" Shang asked. Mulan sensed a bit of jealously.

"Of course," The young woman smirked, "We were childhood friends. We're just trying to solve something between us."

"Oh," was all that came out of Shang's mouth, "You seem to be friends with lots of males." Mulan bit her tongue. Once she calmed down, she resumed talking to Jianjun.

"Jianjun, I'll forgive you thanks to my forgiving nature." Mulan warned, "But this is your last and final chance."

"Wow, this was easier than I thought," Jianjun said, preparing to leave. They both bowed to each other and said a farewell.

'Stupid man,' Mulan thought, 'If he dared to play with my strings, I'll do the same. Maybe I can get him to slip up about the meetings.' The woman closed the door gently. Shang seemed to be letting out a breath that he had held for a long time.

"Excuse me, Fa Mulan, but I also have to go." The General told her.

"It may not be any of my business but where are you going?" She asked him as she finally noticed the man was dress in full armor with a red cloak.

"Somewhere."

"Where is somewhere?"

"In China," He smirked at his answer.

"And the lies keep coming," She muttered in a bitter tone.

"Mulan, when will you learn that some things are meant to show themselves in the light and others are to hide in the shadows forever?"

"The thing is that you underestimate me of what I am capable of."

"Have you been up to something lately?" Shang asked, suspiciously.

"I've already tried a male disguise during war so I can't do much," Mulan snapped.

"Don't put yourself into something that you don't belong in," Shang warned. Mulan clenched teeth and her fists as her commanding officer opened the door. As the General closed the door, Mulan sighed and fell on her knees.

'What kind of man is he? He's playing with mind and heart. He's doing the impossible and I don't know how he does it. He keeps lying and distracting me from solving the mystery.' She thought, 'What do I do? I don't want to end like those girls who get led into the wrong idea of the relationship…again. In the end, they figure out they were just puppets on strings.' Mulan shook away the horrible memories of her Jianjun's friendship.

* * *

"Where is it?" Mulan asked herself, searching her drawers. She was about to go to sleep but she need to throw an old hair accessory. "What's this?" Mulan found a special accessory. This accessory was only used by courtesans. She soon found Enlai's slipper.

"Little Enali is trying to tell me something," Mulan sighed, "Bo's Tavern must mean that's where the meeting is taking place. But the only way I can get in there is…to pretend to be a…c-courtesan."

* * *

"If I can't be a man, then I'll just have to be more of a woman." Mulan smirked as she applied paint to her eyelashes.

"Goin' somewhere?" She heard a familiar voice ask. Mulan turned around to be surprised by her favorite-well, only-guardian sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Uh, yes, I've been doing theatre recently." Mulan said as she looked down.

"Uh huh, what's the name of it?" Mushu asked.

"The Village Mystery," She replied, refusing to show any signs of her lying.

"What's it about?" The red dragon continued to question.

"A village mystery," The girl replied, acting like it was obvious.

"Who are you playing?" Mushu narrowed his eyes.

"I'm playing…uh…I'm playing…" She trailed off.

'Heavens! Out of all the times I've lied during war, this is when I choke?'

"Ya look like a courtesan, Mulan."

"Yes! I mean-yes...a c-courtesan is what I'm playing." There was an awkward silence and tension in the air as the two friends squinted at each other in suspicion.

"Watchu up to now, Mulan?" Mushu blurted, "Ya just went to war, what more 'excitement' do you need?"

"It's none of your business, Mushu, I just need to…live life." Mulan lied again, "Get some fresh air. I sometimes feel claustrophobic in this household."

"When will this girl learn?" Mushu muttered to himself. Then he lifted his head back up to Mulan, "I'm comin' with you." Mulan laughed in mocking tone.

"No you aren't," Mulan decided, "I'm going solo."

"What part of _guard_ian don't you understand?" The Fa guardian asked. Frustrated, Mulan picked up her little friend and threw him out the window.

'Sorry, Mushu, but this is too dangerous for someone your size.'

Once Mulan was ready, she sneaked out of the house and was ready to ride Kahn. Mulan notice Mushu trying to hide by hanging onto Kahn's tail. She glared at him as she picked him up.

"When I say _alone_, I mean it." The lithe girl said, "I'm doing this for everyone's good, Mushu." She lightly threw the guardian into the tall green as Cri-Kee arrived. The poor cricket was panting.

"Where were you when I needed backup?" Mushu asked him, angrily.

* * *

"I-no! What are you doing?" Mulan asked Bo, the owner of the brothel as he grabbed her wrist. She had changed her voice to be a bit more high-pitched for there were men who knew her voice and identity. He was a married, perverted, obese, middle-aged man. All the men were staring at her since she entered the brothel. Some like Ling were drooling a bit, others disturbed by her presence, and other like Shang who tried to look away but couldn't.

"Courtesans-I mean _women_-have no business in meetings," Bo replied, "You need to be locked up in the room with the others. We're closed anyways."

"I can't read your lips that fast. I can't hear sir," Mulan told him as she thought of an idea.

"Oh, I see." Bo said, massaging his goatee, "You're deaf like Su Wen." He pointed to one of courtesans cleaning up the counter. She looked at Mulan and smiled a bit. Su Wen was a pale and brown-eyed. She had long, ebony, naturally wavy hair that reached her rear end. Wen was not too skinny nor the slightest bit of obese. Wen didn't wear makeup like a porcelain doll. Mulan cursed herself silently for choosing to wear makeup even though it would conceal her identity. "I guess you can stay but if you're going to stay, you're going do a woman's job." The former soldier was about to about to retort but bit her tongue as she sniffed something in the air.

"Do any of you smell something?" Mulan asked Bo.

"I do…it smells like…fire," Bo replied. One of men quickly rushed to the door and opened it.

"The fire…it's on at the matchmaker's." The man said, "You women stay here." All of the men rushed outside. Mulan scanned the room, scanning each person's face.

'Who started the fire?' Mulan thought, 'Most importantly, where is Jianjun?'

sions, her house burned down to ashes…with her in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rare Blossom**

It had been awhile since any of the men came back inside. Mulan bit her lip as she saw the whole thing. Mulan hated the matchmaker but she wasn't a cruel person. The younger men struggled to get the matchmaker out because of her weight. The elderly but strong tried to douse the fire. Her neighbors, which were only the women and children, had awoken. Most of them panicked and rushed their children back into the household. Another part of the men tried to calm down the women. Although the matchmaker managed to gather her most important and prized possessions, her house burned down to ashes…with her in it.

Suddenly the scenery changed from burned building in the night to…to a tent?

"I gave you my trust," A male voice said, "and you betrayed it." Mulan turned around and winced at the familiar pain on the side of her stomach. She pulled her sheet down to reveal a bandaged chest. Her eyes widened, shocked at the sight. The once trusted soldier looked up to meet the face of her commanding officer. She was greeted by hard, icy glare with a little blush.

"I'm not interested." Mulan raised an eyebrow, "Your covers. Put them back on. You would want to do anything dishonorable again, right?"

"I-I don't understand…how…how…?" Mulan asked herself.

"Isn't it clear?" Shang replied harshly, "For every law you break, there's a consequence." Mulan swore he could hear her gulp.

"I still don't understand," Mulan said, shaking her head as she looked down. Salty tears running down her pale face.

"Don't you get?" Mulan noticed the sudden change of voice. His harsh tone changed into deep, venomous, vengeful one. It was like it wasn't him at all. She looked back up to see Shan-Yu, "I have to kill you the right way." The yellow-eyed Mongolian slashed through her stomach, slicing her body into two parts. Her cold hands slowly let go the blanket.

* * *

Mulan woke up to shriek but a hard hand covered it tightly. Her widened eyes shifted to meet her commanding officer's. "General?" She asked, but it came out muffled. He still held up his position until she gently bit him. Shang took back his hand quickly and rubbed the bitten spot.

"Sorry but it's a bit alarming when some man is in your room in the middle of the night," Mulan narrowed her eyes. Her commanding officer just examined his hand as if it was a poisonous bite.

"Or maybe it's a dream or another nightmare," Mulan said out loud. "You know this is highly inappropriate for unmarried opposite sexes, General Li."

"I know," General replied, "I just got back from town and-"

"What business did you have to in town at this time of night?" The curious woman interrupted.

"Not any business that yours," Shang replied. "As I was saying, I got back from town and passed by your bedroom to hear you were in some sort of distress so…"

"I'm not a maiden in distress," Mulan snapped, "and I can take care of myself very well. Did you watch until I woke up?"

"Yes…but it was only a short matter of time before you woke up," He replied. "Plus I'm not saying you're weak, I was just worried. You were so pale while you were asleep. What happened, Mulan?" Even at this time and moment, her heart jumped whenever her officer said her name.

'Perhaps, his intentions to lie were good. He did say he wanted to protect me…even though I don't need it. But he doesn't need to lie. And Jianjun, I couldn't see him anywhere. Then again I-'

"Mulan? Mulan?" Mulan snapped out of her trance to be greeted by Shang's worried expression. "Did you hear me, Mulan?" Mulan smiled at him.

"Would you like to eat a peach with me under the blossom tree?"

* * *

"Why do you keep a sack of peaches under this bench?" Shang asked, "And why do you eat under this tree?"

"My father and I used to do this when I was little. Once in awhile," Mulan took a peach out of the sack, "we still do but he's gotten elderly and is waiting for me to pass on the tradition to one of my future child or children. For now, I want to share the experience with one of my closest friends." She held up to her mouth and took a bite. Shang awkwardly fidgeted.

"Can I have one?" He murmured. Mulan smiled as she raised the peach to Shang's mouth. Shang widened his eyes, "We-we eat the same peach?" Mulan nodded and gave him an innocent look. Shang gulped and blushed.

'A woman has her charms,' her grandmother's voice echoed in her head. 'Use it.' Mulan noticed Shang's face got redder each waiting moment. 'My parents will keep attempting to find me a husband,' she thought. 'But I'll have to catch my own fish before it swims away.'

"Are you afraid it's unsanitary?" Mulan asked, "You are eating the_ other_ side." She knew it was too forward for Chinese tradition but hopefully he wasn't too strict to not break some rules.

"It's a bit attract-humid! It's a bit humid," Shang stuttered.

'Me or the peach?' Mulan thought as she waited. Surprisingly, Shang finally leaned forward to take a bite but his lips found something else more interesting: his former soldier's rosy cheek. Mulan's eyes widened as she panicked inside and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. 'What is he doing?! Damn, he won the game…again! No, no, no! I will not freeze right now.' Her arms began to tremble, but he took the peach and took a bite. Shang smiled as he tossed the peach in air and caught it.

Shang stood up, "I'd love to stay but I promised someone I would visit them tonight and…Mulan? Are you okay? You look pale…I think you should get some rest." Her commanding officer walked away as she still sat down the freezing bench while the cold wind chill passed her. Mulan seemed calm on the outside but on the inside:

'Damn you, Li Shang!' Mulan thought, 'One day I will make you fall at your knees at the sight of me. Damn you!'


	4. Chapter 4

"You witch!" Luli insulted as she bursted through the dining hall, "Such a witch!" Mulan looked up, confused and offended.

"Excuse me?" Mulan asked as she stood up.

"Luli, what are you going on about?" Fa Li asked, worried.

"Your daughter's a witch, my dear aunt," Luli told her.

"Okay I masqueraded as a soldier, redeemed myself, and achieved more than you will in your entire life but at least be grateful," Mulan joked a bit, "because it's no reason to call me a witch."

Luli retorted, "You know what you did!"

"What did she do, Luli? Tell us." Wu Meifen asked, "You're being melodramatic for someone who won't say a word about it."

"Cousin Mulan purposely burned the matchmaker's house to revenge at her for embarrassing her twice! Ugh, killing the poor woman!" Luli accused. Mulan's eyes widened.

"What?! What kind of idea-where would you get that from?" Mulan asked, surprised. For all of the things Luli had said and done, this was truly the worst. Mulan had murdered one person, and that was Shan-Yu. But she regretted it a little. The experience of taking a life was devastating to her and sometimes she'd cry about it in her sleep. Mulan heard her aunt ordered Enlai up to his room but doubted that he wouldn't stay and spy. What she didn't doubt was that maybe he knew more about this than he should have.

"It's obvious that this girl's on a killing rampage!" Luli shouted, "After war, she's gone-"

"That makes no sense, Luli; I was in bed the whole night." Mulan reasoned, "Enlai exhausted me after we played his game."

"But what were you doing out there last night on the bench under the blossom tree? I thought I heard voices outside so I went to check and there you were. Sitting on the bench all frozen like as if you had done something terribly wrong." Her cousin replied, "And there are also the neighbors of the town saying that there was this new girl around named Ho An. It's suspicious that a new girl shows up after your session and knowing your desire for dressing up such as crossing dressing-ah!" Luli shrieked after her warrior cousin threw her teacup filled with hot tea at her. She ducked and cradled herself.

"Mulan!" Wu Bolin scolded.

"She's another child of demon lies and gossip!" Mulan yelled, "She's describing a monster, not Fa Mulan. Honestly, why would I save China or bother saving China if I wanted to see more blood shed?"

"See? She's a bloodthirsty animal. After seeing blood spread across the battlefield, she's become a bloodthirsty cross-dressing witch!" Luli shrieked, "Where's the General? He needs to know there's danger lurking around."

Mulan clenched her fists but still spoke in a calming manner, "He's gone-"

"Oh no!" Her cousin cried, "She's killed the man who trained her and spared her life."

"Damn it, Luli, shut your fucking mouth!" Mulan uncharacteristically cursed, "I did no such thing! He's gone off to visit someone!"

"Lies," Luli whined as hot tears strolled down her face, "All lies. You've killed him." Mulan's rival buried her face in knees.

"Why are you crying?" Mulan asked, shakily and harshly. Hot, salty tears rolled down the heroine's face too.

"Because-!" Luli started.

"Silence!" Fa Zhou swung his cane to hit the table. All eyes turned towards him, "My dearest daughter, I don't believe such things." Mulan's heart rose a little for hope, "Seeing the reality of war makes good person regret all the blood they've shed and they wish to shed no more. But don't worry…" Why should she not worry? The ignorant men of the village would demand her to be tortured or punished in some way without hearing the side of her story. Her ears could hear them coming: angry voices, rushing footsteps, and ignorant minds…were coming for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I-**

**You: Oh my gosh! Do you have to do this now?**

**(Yes!) Note: I revised the earlier chapter because I wanted to improve. So just so you can catch up and understand, you better go read those first again before reading this one.**

* * *

'Don't you dare,' she thought to herself, 'don't you dare move one bit.' It had been a month since she had been locked up with a little amount of food and water. It was a miracle that they hadn't punished her in a severe way yet. Mulan wondered why. Never mind that, she had to focus on what was going on right now. Mulan assumed she had been kidnapped for ransom. No, she was dishonorable now…who would pay for her to be alive? Feeling uncomfortable in the position she was in, Mulan feared that she was move a muscle and they would knock her unconscious again. She forced herself to think about other things.

Her family…how were they doing? Mulan hadn't seen them since the day she had been taken to the small little prison. Were they allowed to visit? Most likely not. They were probably treated horribly now that any honor they had was gone. Maybe they never even bothered to go outside because they hung their heads in shame and didn't want to face the outside world.

Her friends? Pfft, it probably dwindled down to Mushu and Cri-Kee. She would lose friends such as Ling, Chien-Po, Yao…and Shang. There would be no Ling to make attempting-to-humorous jokes, no Yao to get someone to test his masculine abilities, and no Chien-Po to make peace when things get out of control. No Shang to be his charming self. If they didn't stick up for her back then, why now?

She wondered who would frame her. Mulan immediately crossed Jianjun off the list. It didn't make sense to her for him to do that to the matchmaker. Luli may be-or seem ditzy but why would she frame Mulan for such a horrible thing and risk her family honor for it? Even if it could be for revenge or for a man? Or maybe Luli didn't think through her plans well enough. The matchmaker hated and still hates Mulan, but would she be mad enough to go as far as to burn down her own house? Mulan thought of their rivalry as a just simple rivalry but maybe it didn't seem that way to the matchmaker…at least not anymore. Especially when Mulan had embarrassed the woman twice by setting her bottom on fire and proving her honor after war. Maybe Luli had told Aunt Meifen of her wanting to marry Shang. Attempting to make it happen, she burned down the matchmaker's house so Mulan's honor could be...but then their honor would be affected too, wouldn't it? Or maybe it was…what was Mulan doing? Trying to figure out possible suspects? It was no use.

The small girl felt the kidnappers stop and untie the rough sack she was in. They dropped her on the hard, cold ground. Mulan tried to pretend she was still unconscious, but it seemed that the male leader already knew as he kicked her in the hip.

"I'm not an idiot, Mulan." He said coldly, "I know you're conscious." Mulan slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of Jianjun.

"Jianjun?" Mulan asked, shocked for a moment but recovered, "Look, don't kill me because none of it is true. I never tried to burn your mother."

"I know." Jianjun said, "Now get up. We have to go somewhere."

"Why would you save me after all tho-"

"You talk too much!" He snapped, "Get your ass up and hurry." Mulan stood up and dusted over any sign of dirt on her clothes. She looked at her surroundings as she followed her childhood friend. It looked like they were near but outside the village. Mulan also took note of how two rough-looking men were at her side, watching her every move.

"Now that I'm following you because it's impossible to escape," She heard one of the strange men groan after she said 'escape'. "Can I please ask what is going on?"

"After we get there," Jianjun smirked to himself, "all will be revealed to you."

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" Jianjun asked the heroine.

Mulan narrowed her eyes as she spoke slowly, "What an ironic question. I'll never be comfortable."

"And why is that?"

"Temporarily I'm going to be living at an unknown location that appears that only strange men and desperate concubines at living at. To make the situation worse, I can't escape easily because it also appears that this place is heavily guarded with trained, muscular men and I have nowhere to go." The girl continued, "Even though a concubine is going to fetch some clean, new clothes for because mine are worn out, smelly, and dirty...I'm still naked under this blanket wrapped around me. There are possibilities where you could kill me or rape me." Jianjun just nodded, showing his understanding. "Now I'll be the one asking the questions. Why did you rescue me? Especially when everyone thinks I tried to burn your mother."

"I know you didn't kill her," He said, "because you were at our secret meeting that night."

Mulan forced herself to show no emotion, "And where the hell were you during the meeting and your shift?"

"I believe I can find the man myself," Jianjun replied. "Those idiots aren't getting anywhere. After all, I'm so close to finding who it is."

"Really?" Mulan asked, interested, "Who are your possible suspects?"

"I think one of them is Li Shang."

"Now you're just messing with me," Mulan snapped. "How is that even reasonable? Li Shang has also set out to please his father. If he works for the law, wouldn't it be foolish for him to go against in a way like this?"

"You once worked for the law," He said, "and look at you now."

"That doesn't count. I did it for my father," She told him, "and I'm only here because of a stupid rumor. On the other hand, Li Shang would never-"

Jianjun sighed, "I wish you would love someone else." He left her as the concubine came in to give her new clothes.

* * *

"Do this yourself." She said, stubbornly, "Shame on you for sending me to do your dirty work." Another month had passed by since she was staying at the shady place with Jianjun. To her surprise, everyone was treating her well and not roughly. They fed her well, they gave her proper clothing (nothing that showed too much skin), and they were polite as possible around her. Well, sometimes there were those perverted jokes that she'd rather not remember. Other than that, everything was going well…something around here was fishy.

"Alright," Jianjun said as he wiped his dagger with a white cloth, "I guess there's no use for you." Mulan reminded herself she was in a weaponry room with Jianjun and four of his followers. Denying his wishes wasn't the best thing to do at the time and situation.

"You know what?" Mulan tried to reason, "I've changed my mind. I will do it, old friend. Just let me ask you this one question." Jianjun turned her head towards her to show he was listening. "Why can't you do it? Wouldn't it be easier and safer since you're a man?"

"I haven't been to any of the meetings but the first. It's been a while and I don't want any questions," Jianjun set his dagger down. "I'm too busy anyway."

"But the soldiers already know what I look like and sound like as a man."

"Relax, I have it all planned out." Jianjun said, "You'll say you're mute man who walks around with an interpreter. You're trying to look for a place to settle down, so you want to know about the dangers in the village."

"What about-"

"Shut up!" He snapped, "The plan's perfect! I'm always things perfectly, and I have been for years without your help! You're a woman so don't get any ideas!"

Mulan narrowed her eyes as the guards pushed her out of the room. She muttered to herself, "I wonder about his sanity."

* * *

"This is silly," Mulan told her interpreter, having an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "He's was my comrade in battle. I feel like I'm betraying him, you know?"

"Mm," was the only noise he always made to reply to someone. The man looked like a normal villager, even when he tried to look tough like the others. Mulan had got to know him well enough as the others did but he was so mysterious. She didn't know anything about him, not even his name. He hardly even muttered an actual word.

"You're not going to give me a full answer?" Mulan smirked as he shook his head, "Hehe you're going to have to speak for me when we get there." She heard a gulp, "Ah don't worry, and I've always wondered what your voice sounds like." Mulan then concentrated on their target as he mounted on his white horse. Mulan tapped her partner on the shoulder, signaling him to follow Li Shang on their horse.

Some time had passed since they were following the General, but it was becoming harder and harder to follow until-

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" She asked in a low voice, "Is he nowhere to be found?"

"Stop, turn around," ordered a firm voice. Mulan slowly turned her head to face him, "and reveal yourself." She could feel the sharp tip of his sword go further into her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lower and remove your sword from his neck," Her companion demanded, calmly. Thank heavens for him, or she would've accidentally slipped a surprised squeak or even a word. But it didn't help; it only made the sharp object dig in deeper into her skin causing blood to trickle. But her partner's deep voice calmed her down a little bit.

"I'm not repeating myself," General Shang said firmly. She lowered her hood to cover her eyes.

"He is mute," Her companion snapped. "He comes from another village looking for a place to settle down. He's heard rumors of the dangerous situation and wants to know more. We thought by following you we could find where the rest of the men are discussing this."

"If he's heard," Shang narrowed his eyes, "why hasn't he fled? Why live here even there's a mad man going around stealing precious goods and raping women?"

"This town is special to him. Our mother was born here, and she died awhile ago." He continued, "Please sir, we shouldn't waste time."

It was minute or two before Shang decided to remove his sword from her neck and sheath it. Shang warned, "If you're lying, it's off with your head…for_ both _of you."

* * *

"Welcome Hua Park and Hua Yongnian," One of the leaders, Zemin, greeted. "I'm sure you've been informed." Mulan shook her head. "A mysterious criminal is going around the village stealing precious things like jewels and raping and killing random women. It's been confirmed that he was looking for a particular girl, but he couldn't seem to find her. Last night, he broke into Fa Zhou's home but it he didn't steal anything or rape the women there. We think his target is Fa Mulan, but we could be wrong." Mulan wished no one heard her gulp. The fact that Shang was sitting next to her, and that her father was there made her uneasy about being in a place she wasn't wanted. She could Shang staring at her questionably as she shifted in her chair nervously.

"If we're wrong, how do we figure out his next suspect? How do we trap him?" One asked.

"And if we're not? Too much is going is on under our noses," Another cut in. "May I remind you that Fa Mulan has escaped from her prison? We have to also go through the trouble of finding her, and figuring out how to capture her too. We have to give her to him in order to restore peace to the villa-" He paused when he caught Fa Zhou's glare.

Just being here made her extremely uncomfortable. It made her uncomfortable that every time she gulped or shifted uncomfortably in her seat, Shang slowly moved her attention to her and looked at her suspiciously. Mulan wasn't familiar with this place at all, and it made her very alert. Mulan motioned to her interpreter. They had gone over the questions she wanted to ask.

"Do you at least have any clues to who he may be?" He asked.

"I think it's that Jianjun fellow!" One yelled, "He hasn't attended the any meetings since the first."

"I heard he moved away after his mother's house burned," A second man reasoned.

"Oh is that right? Why would he leave his mother like that?" Ling questioned.

"You know what? I think it's you! Yes, you heard me right," Yao cut in. "We all know how you haven't had some action in awhile or _ever_."

"Excuse me, little one, that's my business."

"And he can go to the brothel to do that," A fifth man said.

"I think it's you, Chen! You haven't been doing well with money lately." Another shouted.

"It's Shang, I tell you!" Chen accused.

"Excuse me?" Shang asked, angrily.

"Yes that's right," Chen pointed. "There are those rumors about you and your little soldier getting busy especially when she's dishonorable. You rape and kill the women for not keeping their mouths shut. Besides how exactly did she escape?"

"You're a dolt, Chen," Shang insulted. "By what logic does that theory make sense in any way? Maybe you're hiding some dirty secrets of your own."

Chen said, "Look, I just don't want my fiancée getting raped. Maybe if we threaten to harm Fa Zhou, the witch will come running back." The volume of voices rose and the tension grew. Voices that argued except not each side was willing to listen to each other, and were shouting at each other instead. Fed up with such talk about harming those close to her just to lure her in their hands angered her. She pounded her fists on the table and stood up and left. It was hard to breathe comfortably in that humid air anyway. Mulan stood up against the wall and took deep breaths. A few minutes passed before she saw a figure in front of her.

"Are-are you al-alright, Fa Park? You seemed agitated i-in there." Li Shang stuttered. He seemed nervous again like he was when she was around her. Was he shy around meeting new people? Mulan couldn't help herself from blushing. The space between them was too small for an unmarried couple. Then again, they were "both" men. Mulan suddenly felt uneasy. Something was wrong with what he said. Wait, Fa Park?

He continued, "I saw you smile a little when you were communicating with your interpreter back there. I recognize that smile. Park, I've been mustering up the courage to talk to you properly and it seems I'm doing well now. I've also been mustering up the courage to-" Shang felt placed his hands on her hips and felt her curves. Mulan widened her eyes, opening her mouth to speak. "…kiss you, Mulan." He placed his lips on hers. At that moment, all her worries went away. She couldn't even hear crickets chirp or feel the wind blowing on her pale skin. At that moment, everything felt nice. Their lips parted for breath, and when she tried to lean in for another but he leaned back in refusal. His face converted into a serious expression.

"Did you hear that?" He asked in a low, bitter voice. Mulan listened closely. The sounds were screams.

"It's him and another victim."

When they sneaked into an almost crumpling building, they found their target. The criminal had his back to them. He was too busy stabbing a woman's chest repeatedly so he hadn't noticed them.

'Stay back and let me handle this,' Shang mouthed.

Mulan rolled her eyes and mouthed, 'In your dreams that I'm not going to do a damn thing about this!' Mulan sneaked up quickly and stabbed the criminal in the side of his hip. The criminal yelped, but held onto his weapon. He tripped Mulan causing her to land on the side of her wound. Mulan flinched.

"Shang, get help!"

Shang asked, "Are you insane? Leaving you like this?"

"I'll be okay," She replied bitterly. Shang hesitated but ran back to the meeting. Mulan turned to her opponent and stood up, "As for you…you're one sick man." The man just smiled and took out a white cloth to wipe his bloody dagger. White cloth…dagger…

Mulan blurted out, "Jianjun?"

"Now, Mulan, I thought we were on the same side. Hm?" A grin spread across his face.

"How…did you do all this? The rape? The stealing? The burning?" She threw a punch but he dodged it.

He tried to stab her but the lithe girl moved to the side, "I did all of it."

"Why?" Jianjun attempted to catch her leg as she kicked him in the chin, but failed.

"I've loved you for as long as I imagined, Fa Mulan. I moved back to this village once I heard you had entered the army…so disgraceful," He punched her in the stomach that sent her rolling on the floor. "I want you to be mine, Mulan, but I need to fix you."

"Fix me?" Her heart started to beat faster as she heard the sound of the door slam shut.

"I tried to find where you lived. You're curious and you're in the army so I figured if I committed all those crimes, I would lure you to me. Eventually I did, and I planned to rape and kill you tonight after the job I gave you. All of those men in the house except your partner are Mongolians who've been helping me. I have to thank them." Jianjun stood over her as she felt thumping at the back of her head, "I've learned I can't fix your dishonorable self anymore. But I plan to take your virginity whether you're dead or alive."

"You're not taking anything!" She heard a man yell outside.

"It seems you're 'trusty' allies aren't here to save you," Jianjun smirked.

"I don't need saving," Mulan took out a dagger she had been hiding and stabbed her former friend in the leg. "I think I'm doing just fine myself." Jianjun yelped in pain and fell to the right. The heroine stood up and remembered to be careful because she was a little dizzy. She walked over to him and dragged him by his hair over to the door. "I hope you burn, old friend." She opened the door to be greeted with sighs of relief, claps, and cheers. Mulan coughed as the scent of blood made its way into her nose and mouth.

* * *

"Mm that's all I remember," Mulan told her fourth child as they sat on a bench together under a tree.

"Did your village hold a trial for him and clear your name? He was condemned right? You gained your honor back, am I correct?" The 15 year old asked.

"No, I ran away to live a life of shame and came back to erase the people's mind of that time. What do you think, Ping?"

Her son threw her a quizzical look, "Father's right, mother. You are a rare blossom. A very rare one indeed."

* * *

**I'm sorry if it seems rushed or short, but this was planned to be a short story anyway. I just used this story to help my writer's block and to come up with ideas for future stories. I did enjoy typing this though, and I'm sad to see it end. Thank you guys for reading my story from beginning to end. I appreciate it a lot. I hope in the future I'll improve to become a better author.**


End file.
